


Miyata's love soup

by LlamaCow



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamamori is sick and Miyata takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miyata's love soup

Miyata had noticed his boyfriend had been sluggish and seemed a bit off all throughout the day.  
  
“Are you ok, my Tama-chan?” he asked cheerfully as he sat down next to him on the couch that he was sitting on.  
  
“Don't be gross, we're working” Tamamori responded while he moved his body a bit closer to Miyata's. “I'm fine, just a bit of a cold I think.”  
  
Miyata raised his hand to softly place it on Tama's forehead. “Do you have a fever?”  
  
“You're hand's sweaty...” Tama said without giving any sign that he wanted said hand removed from his warm forehead.  
  
“Hmm, you are a bit warm. Maybe we should ask if you can go home a bit sooner?”  
  
“No, I'm fine. I don't want to inconvenience anybody,” he stood up as he was being signaled by one of the staff members. “Besides I think we're almost done anyway.”  
  
“But..” Miyata didn't finish his sentence because he knew he wouldn't be able to convince him to tell anybody he wasn't feeling well as long as they still had work to do.  
  
Tamamori turned to look at his worried-looking face.  
  
“I'm _fine_ , don't make a weird face, it puts the focus on your nose.” His lips curled into a smirk as he added, “But if you're worried about me I'll let you take care of me at your place after we're done here.”  
  
Miyata jumped up from the couch and put his arm around Tama's shoulder, “Deal! Now let's hurry up and finish work!”  
  
About two hours later they arrived at Miyata's apartment. Tamamori was still trying to convince Miyata he was really fine and not sick, so as soon as they'd taken of their shoes he grabbed Miyata's shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss.  
  
After a few seconds Miyata gently pushed him away, “Alright, let's get you out of your clothes first.”  
  
Tamamori looked pleased, “Yeah, ok” he readily agreed and immediately started unbuttoning his shirt. “None of this 'are you ok, you seem sick' crap”  
  
“Not here Yuta, in the bathroom” Miyata said with a gentle but firm voice.  
  
Tamamori was a sucker for the use of his first name in combination with Miyata's way of talking when he told him to do something, a generally rare occurrence, so he willingly let him take him by the hand and lead him to the bathroom.  
  
Miyata turned the faucet of the bath on and started to gently take Tama's clothes of. When Tama moved his hands to Miyata's shirt however, Miyata moved them away.  
  
“Why won't you let me take your clothes of too, not fair,” he pouted.  
  
“Because I'm not the one taking a bath.”  
  
Tama halted his attempts to take his boyfriend's clothes off and looked at him, annoyed, “What do you mean? I though you were going to _take care_ of me? You know I don't have fun if I'm the only one naked and you still have all your clothes on!”  
  
“I _am_ taking care of you silly, by making you take a nice warm bath while I go out to buy some healthy get-well-quickly-food,” he said as he patted a sulking Tamamori on the head.  
  
“Now come on, go in the bath Tama-chan”  
  
“Don't talk to me like I'm five and take your pants off!”  
  
Miyata ignored him and turned around to decide what bath product would be good against a cold.  
  
“Look Tama, this has eucalyptus in it!” he said as he turned around again, “I think Sen-chan once told me that it...” but before he could finish Tama swung his arms around Miyata's neck and fused their lips together. Miyata had a hard time resisting such a determined Tamamori, but as he felt the warmth from his feverish skin and the cold shivers that went through his body he was reminded to the fact he was indeed sick and needed his loving care first.  
  
He pulled away, “No, Tama. Please just get in the bath. It'll make you feel much better than sex, I promise.”  
  
Tamamori's eyes narrowed, “I can't believe you just denied my hot body!”  
  
Miyata chuckled, “I can hardly believe it myself, but right now part of your hotness is a fever. You need a nice warm bath, rest, and lots of fluids.”  
  
“I was _trying_ to get some fluids, but you wouldn't let me,” he mumbled back.  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“Nothing. I don't want your stupid fluids anyway!” he threw a rubber duck in Miyata's face.  
  
“Besides, I'm _fine_. The only reason I'm so hot is because I was turned on. _Was_ turned on. I guess you ruined your changes for the hottest sex ever!”  
  
“I guess I did, but since we're not having sex can you just get in the bath now? Yuta.” he coaxed Tama towards the bath, half regretting resisting his advances as he felt his warm, smooth skin.  
  
Tama didn't want to give Miyata the satisfaction of finally getting him in the bath, but he had to admit a warm bath sounded like a great idea for his sore muscles. He decided that glaring at Miyata while getting in was a good compromise.  
  
Miyata left the sulking Tama in the bath while he quickly went out to buy groceries. When he came back he found Tama, with red cheeks from the fever and a somewhat vacant stare, pushing a rubber duck to make it bob around in the warm water every now and then.  
  
He looked up when Miyata kneeled down next to the bath and softly said his name.  
  
“Miyata...I'm sick.” he sniffed.  
  
Miyata smiled at him, “Yeah, I know,” he lightly patted him on the head and reached for a large towel.  
  
“Come on, bath time is over,” he stood up and held out his hand for Tama to grab a hold of.  
  
In the short time Miyata had been gone Tamamori had given in to being sick and completely submitted to Miyata's caring hands as he dried him off and put pj's on him. Miyata placed a soft kiss on Tama's forehead, “Come, on,” he took his hand, “let's put you on the couch for now.”  
  
He led him to the couch and sat down next to him as he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. “I'll go and make you some soup, ok?”  
  
“I don't want food,” Tama scowled, “I want you to sit next to me and hold me until I feel better,” he grabbed hold of Miyata's arm.  
  
“You should at least _try_ to eat something, Tama-chan. Vegetable soup is good for you!”  
  
Reluctantly he let go of Miyata's arm again and let out a deep sigh, “Fine...I'll just sit here...all alone.”  
  
Miyata handed him the remote for the TV, “Here, watch some TV. Or the anime DVD that's in the player. If you don't like that one you can always watch the new series I just got! It's sooo awesome, it's about this girl who..”  
  
“Miyata!”  
  
“Right, sorry! Just watch whatever you want, although I really recommend that one. I'll get you something to drink and then I'll be in the kitchen for a little bit, ok?”  
  
After a little while Miyata returned to the couch with a bowl of freshly made vegetable soup. Tamamori, in the meantime, had turned into a pile of blankets and feelings of self-pity. “Is the soup done? You took too long. My throat hurts.”  
  
Miyata placed the bowl on the coffee table in front of Tama and sat down next to him,“Sorry it took a little longer than I thought, but it's extra special soup” he said with a wink.  
  
Tamamori wrinkled up his nose, “eeeww, what did you put in it?”  
  
“A very special ingredient: my undying love for you and your hot body”  
  
Tamamori eyed him with suspicion, “I'm sick you know, don't try to make any moves on me!”  
  
“I wouldn't dare,” Miyata replied as he picked up the bowl of soup, “Just eat the soup. Or do you want me to feed it to you?” He moved a spoonful of his soup towards Tama's mouth. “Aaah.”  
  
“I can eat it myself!” he yanked the spoon out of Miyata's hand and started glaring at him again.  
  
When he felt he had sufficiently glared at Miyata he looked down at the soup. All the carrot pieces were cut into heart shapes. “You know you only got 4th place in Kisubusa with this right?” he slouched into the couch, “Aaah I should have gone home with Watta.”  
  
“Ah, but, no! That time I only put in _one_ heart shaped carrot and made Maiko look for it and I was told that was annoying so this time I made _all_ the carrots heart shaped! It's the new and improved Miyata love soup!”  
  
Tama looked at him with a blank expression, “Gross...”  
  
But when he picked up the spoon and started eating as Miyata held up the bowl of soup for him he started to feel a little better.


End file.
